Natsuo Todoroki
|romaji = Todoroki Natsuo |birthday = July 1 |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 181 cm (5' 11") |hair = White |status = Alive |family = Enji Todoroki (Father) Rei Todoroki (Mother) Fuyumi Todoroki (Older Sister) Toya Todoroki (Older Brother) Shoto Todoroki (Younger Brother) |occupation = College Student |debut = Chapter 39 (flashback) Chapter 187 |debutanime = Episode 23 (flashback) |image gallery = Yes }} |Todoroki Natsuo}} is a college student. He is the son of Enji and Rei Todoroki, the younger brother of Toya and Fuyumi, and the older brother of Shoto. Appearance Natsuo is a young man of average height, sporting white spiky hair with two small pieces of hair hanging down by his forehead. He greatly resembles his father at his age. Personality Natsuo seems to be a care-free individual, as seen in his interactions with him and his family. However, he can be serious, and cares deeply for his family, except his father who he resents for his abusive treatment to his family. He does not feel forgiving to his father, blaming him for his mother Rei's hospitalization and Shoto's suffering. Despite his resentment of Enji, he was horrified to watch as his father was overwhelmed by High-End. Synopsis Pro Hero Arc Natsuo and Fuyumi Todoroki visit their mother in the hospital. He tells his mother that Endeavor was promoted to No. 1 and that he still cannot forgive his father for how Enji treated the family. He is surprised when his mother mentions the latter visits her and left her flower. He is told of his father is dealing with an internal problem. While leaving the asylum with Fuyumi, the siblings watched a news report of their father dealing with a villain attack. He was horrified to watch as his father was overwhelmed by a villain's attack. Natsuo continued to watch the broadcast wondering why Endeavor continued fighting. He frantically stated that he should just give up and retreat like he did with the children he had. Fuyumi told him their father is the person who is too stubborn to ever do so. At his family home, Natsuo eats dinner with his sister and brother Shoto before their father arrives. Seeing him, Natsuo glares at him especially at his scar before Fuyumi tells them to told Natsuo to speak up and the latter confronted his father on everything he's done even blaming him for what happen to his brother Toya. Natsuo continues his rant about not knowing much about his brother Shoto because of him and ending it by saying he's incapable of change only to be surprised by Enji stating he will face his past to atone before Natsuo leaves. Trivia *Natsuo's name contains the kanji for and . *Natsuo feels sensitive towards warm weather. *He also shares his birthday with Hitoshi Shinso. *His favorite things are sashimi and the sea. *Natsuo’s currently studying medical welfare References Site Navigation pl:Natsuo Todoroki es:Natsuo Todoroki fr:Natsuo Todoroki ru:Нацуо Тодороки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Todoroki Family Category:Civilians Category:Students